


Newtmas in Hawaii

by multifandom_fics



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, Cliffhanger, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Hawaii, Holidays, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Newmas - Freeform, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Penises, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Maze Runner - Freeform, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom_fics/pseuds/multifandom_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt and Thomas take a fun-packed trip to Hawaii...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newtmas in Hawaii

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Again! 
> 
> So this is a draft I've had for a while and I keep editing as I'm not too happy with it so I've decided to just upload it and see your responses!
> 
> This is my first newtmas fic bc otp so I hope you enjoy it! If so then make sure to give kudos and comment, share etc. If the response is positive then I'll probably write more newtmas.

couldn't wait to get away from everything. From the rude awakenings in the morning to the hustle bustle I walked through everyday on the way to college. But now I have finished college and so has my pal Tommy.  
We've been through a lot together, through thick and thin. And we're still best buddies. Hence why me and him are going on holiday to the wonderful picturesque island otherwise known as Hawaii.  
Not that Hawaii would be my first choice to go on a lads holiday, but when you win a holiday, you bloody well take the holiday!

* Four days later*

"Fuuuuuck" I screamed 

"Oh shit, are you alright?" 

"I think i just stepped on a shucking jellyfish!"

Thomas jumped out of the water and laughed "What bad luck you have, reckon im gonna have to piss on ya now" 

I splashed my way back onto the beach wincing while my foot throbbed like a migraine. I collapsed on the sand and looked down at my swollen foot.

"Woahh that looks...bad" he stammered

Fuck, I thought, he is actually gonna have to piss on my foot.

"Ya don't say Tommy?" i replied sarcastically, "let's get this over with"

I intended to look away whilst my best friend pulled his dick out to piss on my foot but i found myself watching him strip in my peripheral vision. 

He's quite big, i thought. Woah. Newt. Stop. This is Thomas we're talking about here. Your best friend. 

But it was too late, my thoughts had already wondered and a tight spring inside of me twitched just as my foot exploded.

"FUCK, NO, STOP AHHHHH" I squeezed my eyes shut and dug my fingers into the sand while Thomas seemingly enjoyed having a slow and leisurely piss. 

Half a minute later he pulled his shorts up and sat next to me, an innocent smile spreading across his lips "Your foot looks a lot better now" he pointed out.

And right he was, it was nowhere near as swollen but I still felt uncomfortable. My foot stung but the pain was fast fading. I shifted slightly and remembered I had a raging boner after watching my best friend piss on me. Almost forgot about that. 

Thomas' eyes must have seen as my shorts were becoming slightly tighter than usual and he reached over and grabbed my crotch. I gasped "Shucking hell what are you doing?!"  
"Just trying to help you out...that's what friends are for, right?"  
I looked at him, uneasy. Did he know that I like him? Shuck, is he pranking me?  
My mind was racing with possibilities, none of which included what happened next.  
Tommy leaned in and kissed me. The warmth of his lips reassured me and I kissed him back. I wiggled my tongue and he parted his lips. Our tongues moved in perfect symphony and I was on fire. My whole body burned for him. His every touch sent tingles down my spine. He ruffled his hands through my hair and I shivered. I couldn't wait much longer.  
I turned him round and straddled him underneath me. I abandoned our kiss and made work on his shorts. They were still damp and stuck to his skin but I managed to peel them back and release his hard, 8 inch, throbbing dick.  
I stifled a giggle, I knew he was big.  
He soon stripped me of my own wet shorts and I found myself grinding my naked body against his, kissing deeply with only a sheen of sweat separating us.  
I reached down between us and grabbed his cock "Shit"  
"Do you like that Tommy? Hmm" I teased whilst I slid down his sweaty body and separated his legs one at a time. "Then you'll love this"  
I took his cock all in one and wrapped my tongue around his head. "fuck" I swirled my tongue round and round tasting his salty dick. "Oh fuck, Newt ahhhhhh"  
This time I pulled up and slid my tongue across his slit, then into his slit and sucked. Hard. "Fuuuuuuck, Newt, g-go faster"  
At this command I sped up. I sucked once more before deep throating his entire length and letting him buck his hips right into my face. I bobbed faster and faster meeting his thrusts, sucking, licking slurping up his precum as it continuously hit the back of my throat. I felt his dick throb once more before releasing right down the back of my throat. I swallowed greedily, as I felt him spasm and jerk out his high, grinning like a naughty child.


End file.
